Reunited Friends - * Moving On/Part 1 *
by Keebler Elf
Summary: Its been 5 years since Jesse has seen Riley, a old best friend from his past. When she and one of her friends come to LA running away from their past, will anything change between the Jesse and Riley? *Part 1 of 4*


A/N: Hey y'all! Another story! LOL! Well, now this is a little different I guess you could say. See, this one story is gonna lead up to 4 other stories, and there gonna focus on a different couple in each story. Anywho, this is the first story, I hope that you like it!  
  
Name: Riley Flanigan Age: 19 Hair: Brown with blue highlights Eyes: Dark brown Peircings: Left ear 3 times, right ear 4 times, and belly button Tattoos: None Height: 5'6" Weight: 114 Music: Rock and Underground Style: Boxer/Punk/Racer Car: 1999 Black Eclipse GSX with silver flame decals  
  
Name: Israel Janin Di Leo Age: 22 Hair: Dark Brown with red highlights Eyes: Brown Peircings: Each ear 3 times, 1 cartilage in left ear, and belly button Tattoos: Sign of capricorn on right ankle, and "chaos" written in Japanese on right hip Height: 5'6" Weight: 115 Music: Alternative rock Style: Punk Car: Silver 2002 Chevy Camaro  
  
** RILEY'S POV **  
  
I just got finished packing my bags, and Israel should be here any minute. My step dad has hit me, put me down, and made me hate myself for the last time. I'm leaving for LA with Israel as soon as she gets here. I wish Jesse were here right now. He was always there when I needed him. But he left five years ago for LA after his mom left, his dad went to jail, and people from social services started calling. I would give anything to see him again. But the chances of me finding him are slim to none, since there are tons of people in LA, and come to think of it, he may have moved away from LA. Hell, it's been too long I don't even know if he's still alive. He always said we'd find each other again but my hopes for believing that died down after I stopped getting letters and phone calls from him about a year and a half ago.  
  
"Ri? Girl you ready?" Israel whispered climbing into my window.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." I said as I grabbed my duffel bag. I got to the window and saw that she was just standing there looking at me. "What?"  
  
"That's all your taking? Ri, where living there remember? And all you're taking it a duffel?"  
  
"Well, I didn't have a lotta clothes to begin with, plus I'll get new stuff when I get there."  
  
"With what money?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out money held together with a rubber band and showed it to her.  
  
"There's more in my bag. I've been planning to leave for a while so I saved everything I got."  
  
"Aight, well let's get out here." She said as I climbed out the window and she followed. When I was about half way down, I threw my duffel to the ground, and continued my way down. We got out without being seen or heard then when to our cars. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and put my duffel in the trunk. Israel tossed me a walkie-talkie. "Channel four."  
  
"Aight. You got your cell on right?"  
  
"Uh huh. Do you?" I nodded. "Then lets get outta here." She said getting into her car, as I did the same. We pulled away and didn't look back.  
  
** THE NEXT DAY **  
  
We drove non stop through the night, not stopping anywhere. We got to LA within about 10 or 11 hours.  
  
"Hey Is, it's already past noon, can we stop and get something to eat?" I asked over the walkie-talkie as we were driving.  
  
"Yeah, lets stop up here aight?" She said as we came up by a cafe.  
  
"Kay." And with that we hung up. There looked to be people there since there were four cars parked in front. I instantly thought of Jesse just seeing the cars. He was always into that sort of thing. Since I lost contact with Jesse, I never really thought about what I would say to him if I ever got a chance to see him again. I was more pissed off then you could believe. My best friend left me and when he promised to keep in touch with me, he didn't. I lost the Jesse I knew, and as much as I wanted him back, I didn't know if I could do it again. If he left again, I couldn't handle losing him again. Not after the first time. He lost all contact with me, and obviously doesn't want to talk to me anymore, so why is it still bothering me knowing that he isn't with me anymore? We continued into the cafe and took a seat at the counter. A girl walked towards us from behind the counter and smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mia what can I get for you?"  
  
"Two Mountain Dews please." I answered for both of us seeing how that's what we always got.  
  
"Alright." Mia said, getting our drinks. While Mia was bringing them over, three guys came out from the back. I looked at the one tall, skinny, blonde and held my breath. He took his sunglasses off and leaned forward on the counter looking at me.  
  
"Jesse is that you?" I said as I looked at him back. It's been too long I couldn't tell.  
  
"Ri! I thought that was you!" He said running over to me, and picking me up in his arms. "Oh my God, look at you!" He laughed as he looked at me up and down, then pulled me into another hug. I didn't have time to react. I was stunned, but I didn't lose my feeling of hurt and abandonment that he caused me.  
  
"Jesse, oh my God." I said still in his arms, holding him close, not wanting to let go. For that moment I forgot how upset I was that he had lost contact with me for so long.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He said pulling away from the hug. "And what the hell happened?" He said lightly touching my bruised cheek that my step dad had given me the night before. I stood in amazement seeing how Jesse's only change was how tall he got, and how different he looked. He wasn't the 15 year old that I remember. But he was still my Jesse, my best friend. Always trying to take care of me. Always trying to be that big brother figure that I never had.  
  
"It's a long story." I quietly told him as Israel, and the rest of Jesse's friends watched. He grabbed my hand and we went outside and sat on the steps at the font of the cafe.  
  
"Ri, what happened?" He said knowing something was wrong. He always knew whenever something had happened. I don't know how, but he always did.  
  
"Trevor." I said referring to my step dad. I had so much that I wanted to say to him. Mainly how mad at him I was, but also how much I truly did miss him. It was all so overwhelming I couldn't think about how angry I was. He was there now, that was good enough for me at the time. But it still didn't change how felt about him not talking to me for almost two years.  
  
"What about him?" I said nothing, but looked down to the ground. "Did he do that?" He asked touching my cheek again. I still said nothing, but Jesse knew. "I thought he stopped that?" I shrugged as one of the guys came to the front of the cafe with his arm around Israel.  
  
"Riley, this is Leon. Leon, Riley." Jesse said introducing us.  
  
"Hi." I said as my thought about everything wandered. I wasn't expecting to see Jesse, and now here he is. I couldn't help but feel happy to see him again, but I wouldn't get over the feeling about him not telling me what was going on for just about two years. Not yet anyway.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Jess, this is my friend Israel, and I see you already met Leon." I said introducing her.  
  
"Yeah. You two are gonna stay with us." Leon said as Jesse pulled me up, and lead me back inside with Leon and Israel following right behind us before I could object. This was much too overwhelming. Jesse and I haven't been together in five years, and now this. My mind couldn't really process everything at once. I was too much in shock just seeing Jesse again.  
  
"Aight, guys. This is Riley and Israel. Girls, that's Vince, Mia, Letty, and in the back there is Dom." He said introducing us to everyone. We smiled and got hello's. Jesse's friends seemed nice, and the type Israel and I could get along with. "Their gonna be staying with us."  
  
"Jess, no...." I said as my upset feeling toward him was coming back.  
  
"Really its fine." He assured.  
  
"No. We weren't planning to stay. I mean I didn't even expect to see you." I said as Dom came up from the back room.  
  
"Then where are you headed?" He questioned.  
  
"We're staying in LA but.."  
  
"Well this is LA, you can stay with us." He said obviously not remembering that he lost contact with me. He didn't seem to care. It was as if we had been talking the whole time.  
  
"It's no problem really. We'd be happy to have you stay with us." Dom said walking behind Letty, and putting his hands on her shoulders. Those two were obviously going out. You only had to be blind not to figure that out.  
  
"See." Jesse told me pulling me back outside. "We're going back to the house!" He yelled opening the passenger side door for me, and pretty much pushing me inside, then getting in the driver's side. On the way back to what I now should call "home" I had let everything sink in. Seeing Jesse again, everything that had happened with Trevor, just everything I took the time to think about. The car ride to my new home was quiet expect for the radio playing some rock music on a local radio station until I finally spoke up.  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked as my pissed off feeling towards Jesse came back. He hadn't tried to keep in contact with me, and now he acts like nothing happened, and everything is going to go back to normal.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked getting tense, and keeping his eyes on the road. I could see through that. Something happened, he knows I know, and he's going to try to avoid it. Saying something like, it'll be better if you don't know. He was always like that. Thinking that if I didn't know the bad things then it would keep me safer.  
  
"God Jess, don't bullshit with me. I haven't heard from you in what one, two years? Lots of shit has been going on, and you expect everything to be the same?" He pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face me.  
  
"What do you wanna know?"  
  
"Everything." I told him honestly. I wanted to know everything that went on when he was going. Why I didn't talk to him for what seemed like forever, what's the story with his friends, where he met them. Everything. "Starting with what happened to you for these past two years. Jess, you had me freaking out. I seriously thought you were dead."  
  
"I almost was." I sat there speechless. He sat fidgeting in his seat and put his hands on the steering wheel. I leaned forward and took his hands in mine, and he continued. "I got shot. I was in the hospital for about six or seven months, and when I got out, I was gonna write to you and tell you but I thought about it and if you knew I was hurt I knew you would have came out here, missing school and everything."  
  
"Well I'm here now."  
  
"Missing school." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah. But you were right. You were right when you said that we'd find each other again. I'm glad we did." He smiled.  
  
"I'm glad we did too. You're my best friend Ri, and its good being back together like the old days." He said pulling me into another hug. "Whatcha say we head home huh?"  
  
"Aight." On the rest of the way there, it was silent but not a tense silent. A good silent knowing that everything had been resolved. I did want to know how he got shot, and who had done it, and I wanted to know everything that he'd been doing since the last time we saw each other, but those were stories for another car ride.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it! Chapter 1! Now, I'm not gonna start the next stories that go with this till this one is COMPELELY FINISHED so hang tight, and I'll get writing more to this. I hope your liking it so far! Lata! 


End file.
